


When the Galaxies Crossed and the Sun Went Dark

by sorta_sirius_black, timeandteacups



Series: Astronomy in Reverse [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Docking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foreskin Play, Foreskin Restoration, Hypersensitivity, M/M, Morning Sex, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Spacedogs, They're so cute it's gross, We are vaguely kinky shits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6763951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorta_sirius_black/pseuds/sorta_sirius_black, https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeandteacups/pseuds/timeandteacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I… Read about this thing called docking. I… It’s where we'd put the heads of our penises - er,  cocks - together and you stretch the foreskin over the head of mine and rub. It's supposed to feel really good, and I… I want to know what it feels like. Your foreskin around me.” Adam explained, blushing hard. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>“That’s… a fucking great idea, Sparrow… Fucking great,” Nigel said as he sat up, reaching for Adam to wrap his arms around him and pull him closer, kissing him hungrily as he hummed into his mouth. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Galaxies Crossed and the Sun Went Dark

Nigel always sleeps spread eagle on his back. The night typically starts with Nigel lying on top of Adam, covering him almost like a weighted blanket, providing the same comfort as one. But at some point during the night, he would always roll over and stretched out. Adam always slept curled very tightly, almost painfully so. It made enough room for Nigel, and they always slept well together. 

Nigel and Adam had been together for 113 days. They had spent 72 nights together; Nigel hadn't spent a night away from him since they'd had sex the first time. It had been 21 days since the first time that they’d had sex for the first time, and since then, they'd had sex 17 times. Adam had penetrated Nigel 7 times, they’d had oral sex 8 times, and they had masturbated together twice. Whenever they had penetrative sex, Nigel always laid on his back, facing Adam because he wanted to see his face. He didn't seem to mind the lack of eye contact, and always said that he wanted to see his face while Adam did this to him. After sex, Nigel always cleaned the semen off of him with his tongue so that they could lie in bed together just a little longer. 

On the dawn of their 113th day together as a couple, Adam woke with the sunlight streaming through his window. It was another act of spontaneity when he rolled between Nigel’s spread legs. He was naked, as he typically was, considering that he never clothed after sex. His cock was hanging flaccid this morning, which was different since he almost always woke with morning wood, creating the perfect excuse for morning sex. Adam’s eyes ghosted over Nigel, studying him over. He was so beautiful with all of his scars and tattoos, markings of his old life. He wasn't as toned or muscled as he’d been when they'd first met, just a bit softer now. Adam liked him like that. Hard muscles and sharp edges had been like a masterpiece, but they didn't feel as good against him whenever Nigel laid down on top of him. He was softer now, molding around him… He was so beautiful. 

And then there was that one part of him that Adam sometimes tended to fixate on. 

Nigel was uncut. Having never been with a man before, and having been circumcised himself, Adam had never seen an uncircumcised penis in person before. His foreskin had fascinated him from the beginning. Circumcision was a disgusting practice, illogical and unnecessary and impractical. All because someone in the early 1900’s decided that cutting off the foreskin would stop boys from masturbating. Not only did that not work, but there were no downsides to masturbation to begin with. It helped prevent prostate cancer, increased the quality of the sperm, helped relieve stress… But of course, given the time and location in which he was born, Adam had been circumcised. But Nigel had been left uncircumcised given his place of birth, due to the fact that circumcision was uncommon outside of the United States. 

Lying there, sprawled out and bare and open, Adam couldn't resist reaching out and touching it. 

Nigel had always been a light sleeper, had to be given the environment that he grew up in. He woke up easily with Adam's fingers touching him. Still, he didn't open his eyes just yet, allowing himself to just feel, letting out a quiet moan as he felt his cock getting harder under his lover’s touch. Nigel knew about Adam's fascination with his foreskin. Though he hated the fact that Adam was circumcised and wanted to kill whoever had mutilated him like that, he thought it was cute how Adam always seemed to want to touch, feel, see Nigel's cock in every opportunity. 

“Sparrow,” he breathed, opening his eyes to look down and see Adam's fingers moving over his foreskin slowly. Those beautiful blue eyes of his were fixed on it as if he was studying it, as if it was something endlessly fascinating to him. Nigel lifted his hand to touch Adam's hair and just let Adam touch him, without questioning it, without asking why. “Mmm… so fucking good, baby,” he hummed softly, every single small touch from Adam's fingers sending a wave of pleasure through his body. “I could wake up like this every fucking morning…”

It took Adam a moment to register the fact that he'd woken up Nigel, and a moment longer to process his words. He hadn't meant to wake him up; he had just wanted to touch. He knew that Nigel would let him touch whenever he asked, but there was something about having him asleep, something about having him yield to his touch, wake up with a smile and a moan, cock hardening below his fingertips... 

“I didn't mean to wake you up.” He muttered, wrapping his fingers around his cock and pushing his foreskin down, revealing the slick head before pulling it back over. Nigel let out a soft moan as he hardened below Adam’s fingers, making his own cock twitch in sympathy. “I just wanted to touch it.” He apologized, brows furrowed as he stared, wondering what it felt like. He had always wanted to know what it felt like. 

“Mmm, good… Fucking good idea… Don’t stop, baby,” Nigel said, watching as Adam played with his foreskin. He rocked his hips slowly, pushing into Adam's fist, groaning softly as he watched his own foreskin move. He wasn't sure what Adam wanted to do this morning, but whatever it was, Nigel would be more than happy to give it to him.

“Tell me what you want today…” Nigel's voice was hoarse with arousal and his fingers moved through Adam's curls. Nigel loved how beautiful Adam looked when he was watching him like that, focusing all his attention on him, watching him like he watched the stars. Perfect. Fucking perfect. He closed his eyes and arched slightly beneath his lover’s touch with a groan. 

Adam made a quiet, frustrated noise. He wasn't sure if Nigel would want it, or if it would come across as strange. Adam had always tried to keep his abnormal tendencies at bay, though he oftentimes failed with his infodumping and his flapping and routines, things he couldn't change or rid himself of. He often came off as awkward or strange, no matter how hard he tries. Adam bit down on his bottom lip as he slid Nigel’s foreskin back over the reddened, slick head of his cock. Both of them were almost entirely hard already, and growing harder by the second. 

“I… Just want to know what it feels like.” Adam sighed, eyes darting between Nigel’s cock and his own. Adam had been circumcised solely due to tradition; it was just the way that it had always been. When Adam learned about circumcision at the age of 17, he'd been… Angry. Disgusted. But mostly, he'd just been sad. He hated the fact that he'd never get to know how it felt, hated the fact that the most sensitive part of the penis had been cut off. It had frustrated him. Hurt him. It wasn't fair; he didn't even get a choice in the matter. They had just mutilated him. 

“I… Read about this thing called docking. I… It’s where we'd put the heads of our penises - er, cocks - together and you stretch the foreskin over the head of mine and rub. It's supposed to feel really good, and I… I want to know what it feels like. Your foreskin around me.” Adam explained, blushing hard. 

Nigel could barely believe that Adam would suggest something like that. It was fucking beautiful to hear Adam saying it, speaking those beautiful, filthy words, asking him for it, wanting to try new things with him. Nigel fucking loved it. He had tried docking before, before he met Adam and had been experimenting with other men. He had loved doing it; he had loved sex with other men in general, but docking in particular had been one of his favorites. Doing it with Adam - showing Adam what it felt like - would be so much more meaningful to him. So much _better._

“That’s… a fucking great idea, Sparrow… Fucking great,” Nigel said as he sat up, reaching for Adam to wrap his arms around him and pull him closer, kissing him hungrily as he hummed into his mouth. He pressed his hand to Adam’s hardening cock, fingertips slowly tracing the line of it, teasing. “I’ll need you to sit closer to me. In front of me,” he said, already breathing heavily in anticipation.

Adam smiled one of those full-toothed smiles as excitement rushed through him. He couldn’t help himself.

Adam thought that he had felt love of the romantic sort once upon a time. But what he had with Beth couldn't even begin to compare to what he had with Nigel. Beth had pushed him, tried to make him do things before he was ready, tried to push him out of his comfort zone before he was ready. But Nigel didn't push. Nigel was the sort who made him want to push himself, made him want to step out on his own. That was what made him love Nigel so much. 

Adam scooted closer, following Nigel’s hand as he nudged him into position. Nigel had his right hand wrapped around his cock and his left curled over Adam’s waist, tugging him closer, close enough that their cocks brushed against each other. Adam had one hand wrapped around his own hardened length and the other clutching Nigel’s shoulder to steady himself, feeling as though he might fall over if he didn’t hold on to his lover. Nigel had a small grin on his face and the same glint in his eye that he always had just before they had sex, an expression that Adam had learned to identify, and one that he had grown to love. 

Nigel pressed the slick head of his cock against Adam’s, circling for a moment until the younger man let out a small whine. Biting down on his lip, sweat already beading across his forehead, Adam looked down, ruddy cocks lined up with one another. Nigel's strong, normally-steady hands were practically trembling with anticipation, and Adam’s heart was pounding as one thought ran through his mind. _Finally._

“I… I’ve always wanted to know how it feels… Foreskin, I mean. And it's even better because it's you. Your foreskin all around me… Have you done this before?” Adam breathed softly. 

“Yes,” Nigel confessed. The last time he'd done it had been good, but just the idea of doing it with Adam left him breathless. Sex with Adam always meant far more than the one night stands that he’d had with other men, and it always felt better, his Sparrow being far more skilled than what he let on. “It feels so fucking good. It'll feel even better with you, Sparrow.”

Nigel touched the heads of their cocks with one hand for a moment, just to tease Adam a bit, before proceeding to stretch his foreskin. He inhaled sharply, sliding it over the head of his own cock, then over the head of Adam's, and kept stretching it as far as it would go. He had a decent amount of foreskin to begin with, and while he was not a man of science, he assumed that years of jerking off every night as a teenager had helped with elasticity or some shit. It slid easily over Adam’s cock, engulfing him, provoking a small gasp from both of them. 

“Fuck, I can feel you, baby. I can fucking feel you…” Nigel moaned as he wrapped his fingers around the heads of their cocks, gripping tightly and stroking them together, his foreskin moving around Adam's cock. Nigel used his free hand to run his hand through his Sparrow’s curls, pulling him closer and pressing his forehead against Adam's as he looked down, moving his hand slowly. 

Adam let out a small, high-pitched whine as he reached out and wrapped his hands tightly around Nigel’s shoulders. Forehead pressed against his lover’s, Adam watched as Nigel’s hand moved slowly, stroking and rubbing, leaving him breathless and gasping for air. The damp warmth surrounded him, and the slick head of Nigel’s cock was pressed against his…The feeling was new. New sensations were almost always scary, but Adam trusted Nigel with his life, and he'd wanted to know what this felt like for so long... Adam was glad he'd asked for it. Leaning against Nigel, chest heaving slightly, hands trembling, watching as his lover rubbed their cocks together with something resembling expertise... It felt _so good._

It wasn't like when Adam penetrated Nigel, or when they gave each other oral sex. It wasn't the same sensation at all. Nigel’s foreskin wrapped all around him, surrounding him, the heads of their cocks rubbing together, both of them feeling the same thing, so sensitive and warm and… _Good._ Putting feelings and sensations and thoughts into coherent thoughts and words had always been difficult. Trying to find the right word for how he felt was near impossible, but he knew that it felt _good. So good._

Unable to hold himself back, barely able to even comprehend what he was doing, he gave a small, stuttery thrust into Nigel’s grasp, his fist wrapped tight around their cocks, holding them together. As Adam moved slightly, pushing further into Nigel’s grasp, they both moaned, the sensation roiling in his stomach as he leaned further into Nigel’s touch. 

“It's so good, Nigel… You feel so good… _Mmm… Nigel…_ ” He moaned, chest heaving. 

“I know, baby…” Nigel breathed, his hand moving faster now. The feeling of his foreskin rubbing over Adam’s cock was so intense that he couldn’t hold back his moans. This was a lot better than he remembered, or maybe it just felt better because he was doing it with _Adam._ Either way, it was absolutely mind blowing, leaving him needing more. He wondered if sex would always be like this with Adam, especially the new things. No one had ever made him feel as good as Adam did, no one but his Sparrow pushing him to the point where he could barely be coherent.

“You feel so fucking good, Sparrow. Oh, _fuck,_ ” he gripped Adam’s hair tighter and pulled him closer for a hungry kiss, groaning as their tongues moved together. He breathed heavily through his nose as he claimed Adam’s mouth, biting and sucking on his bottom lip. _Fucking perfect._

Adam let out another small whine. It felt _so good_. So slick and warm and damp and _Nigel_. Adam had become fond of being inside of his Nigel, so fond that it became almost like a form of comfort, like stimming or lying beneath his weighted blanket. Obviously, it wasn't quite the same, but the way he felt around him… It soothed the racing thoughts and pushed away the anxiety, leaving him with nothing but mind-numbing bliss. Being sheathed inside of his body, inside of his hole, in his mouth… It was always so wonderful. Now, sheathed side by side inside of his foreskin, the two of them both feeling the same kind of pleasure…

Nigel’s teeth bit down on his lower lip, leaving his chest heaving as he exhaled heavily through his nose. Slowly, Adam tugged away and rested his forehead against Nigel’s clavicle, eyes darting down, deciding that he wanted to watch while Nigel did this to him. Nigel moved his hand away slightly, not holding as tight, hand fondling beneath the place where their cocks met. Adam could see the bulge beneath Nigel’s foreskin, cocks sheathed side by side. 

“That's _me_ …” Adam whispered, letting one hand fall from Nigel’s shoulder and reach down, one finger grazing over the cockheads through his foreskin. 

Nigel shuddered beneath his finger, his cock twitching beneath his touch. Adam made a small humming noise. “You feel so good, Nigel… You’re so hard and leaking all over me… And… You're so slick and warm and… _Mmm_ , feels so good, Nigel.” 

“Here…” Nigel let go of Adam’s hair to take his hand instead, and looking down with a smile, he made Adam wrap his hand around their cocks, right where the heads of their cocks were pressed together. He wrapped his own hand around Adam’s, squeezing a bit to tighten his Sparrow’s grip, and moving their hands slowly, together now. 

“Like this. I fucking love your hands,” Nigel said as he closed his eyes and moved their hands faster. He’d always loved Adam’s hands; they were smaller than his, more delicate, the skin softer, warmer, gentler. Nigel loved feeling those hands touching his body, those fingers running through his hair and over every inch of his skin. Sighing, he reached up with his free hand to touch one of Adam’s nipples, alternating between pinching it or just let his fingers rub on it, making Adam squirm beneath his touch. 

Adam’s mind was being tugged in so many directions that he could hardly breathe, but he loved it. The head of his cock rubbing against Nigel’s, the warmth of his foreskin surrounding him, Nigel’s skilled fingers playing over his nipple, the way that their cocks felt in their hands... Nigel’s strong, warm, familiar, calloused hand held steady over Adam’s, guiding as they stroked and rubbed. It was blindingly wonderful. 

All of the stimulation, everything happening all at once… It brought him so quickly to the brink of orgasm. _So close, so close._ He didn't want it to end so quickly, but considering that this was a new sensation and he was prone to coming extremely quickly due to hypersensitivity anyways, it wasn't exactly surprising. Nigel never complained or seemed to mind it. Most of the time, they came in close intervals, never too much time passing between their orgasms. Adam wished he could last longer, but he wouldn't trade the feeling of being _so close_ for the world. Panting, sweating, barely able to form coherent thoughts…

It was magnificent. 

Adam reached out with his free hand and mimicked Nigel’s movements. Stroking and rubbing their cocks with one hand, teasing and pinching and massaging his nipple with the other… It was a masterpiece, seeing Nigel practically fall apart like that. Both of them moaning and right on the edge, so close to toppling off. Adam bit down on his lip as his breath hitched. _So close._

“ _Mm_ … Nigel, I'm gonna… I'm gonna come. _So good_... I-I… I want to come inside of your foreskin… And then I want you to come so I can feel it… And… And then I want to lay you down and clean you off the same way you clean me off… And I want to make you squirm the way I squirm when you run your tongue over my penis - _cock_ \- after I've already come. _Mmm, Nigel,_ please… _Mmm,_ Nigel, please let me.” Adam moaned, not trying to necessarily talk dirty as much as he was just expressing what he wanted. 

“ _God…_ Yes, Sparrow,” Nigel said breathlessly, making Adam’s hand move faster. Just hearing Adam talk like that was almost enough to push him over the edge. He could imagine Adam licking him clean after, Adam tasting himself and Nigel at the same time. The idea that his beautiful, fucking amazing Adam wanted to do that for him left him weak. The thought was so arousing it made him moan, pinching at Adam's nipple harder, wanting more, needing more. He needed to make Adam come. 

“That's it, baby, _fuck_ , you feel so good, Adam,” Nigel groaned loudly as he squeezed Adam's hand, gripping tighter around their cocks. “You feel so fucking good under my fingers. So fucking good inside of my foreskin. You're so perfect, so fucking perfect, Sparrow, come for me, let me feel it, I fucking need to feel it.” Panting heavily, Nigel watched their hands moving. “You're so fucking beautiful, love, so fucking perfect…”

Nigel’s hands worked faster over his, bringing him so close that he couldn't take it anymore. He let out a choked moan as Nigel pinched at his nipple and stoked faster, faster, faster… Trembling beneath his touch, hardly able to hold himself upright, the very thought of coming inside of Nigel’s foreskin being so overwhelming, _so much, so good…_

He inhaled sharply and tugged at his chest hair, stroking faster, faster, faster… Nigel’s hand moved away from his nipple, ghosted down his torso, down to the base of his shaft, wrapping around his testicles - _balls_ \- palming and rubbing and massaging… 

_There._

He came hard, letting out a high pitched whine, trembling as he came inside of Nigel’s foreskin. Galaxies behind his eyes, head feeling light, like he himself was floating among the stars. It was so much, his head spinning, all thoughts other than Nigel subsiding. Everything but Nigel and the overwhelming pleasure. “Nigel…” He moaned loudly before Nigel leaned close and pressed a open-mouthed kiss against Adam’s lips. 

As his orgasm subsided, panting and chest heaving, he glanced down. “Mmm, look, Nigel…” He whispered, voice trembling as his fingers grew shaky. He grazed the small trail of cum, _his_ cum, that trickled down his cock, most of it being trapped inside of Nigel’s foreskin… “Hmm… Nigel… Please… Let me feel you…” 

Nigel placed his hand on the back of Adam's neck again, holding on to him as he closed his eyes and moaned. Forehead pressed against his lover’s as he kept moving Adam's hand on him, fast, tightly, panting as his toes curled and he gripped his brunette curls again, pulling it as he came. He couldn't breathe, couldn't think; the only thing that existed was Adam. Adam's body, Adam's hands, the noises Adam made and the way he breathed, the way his hair felt tangled in Nigel's fingers. He moaned his lover's name, and slowly stopped moving, only keeping Adam's hand there around them as he panted loudly, his eyes slowly opening again to see the man in his arms. 

“Fuck, Sparrow… I… _fuck,_ ” Nigel said breathlessly and laughed at how incoherent he was. Leaning in, he kissed Adam again, retracting his foreskin and releasing Adam's hand from his grip now, just to wrap his arms around his body instead, pulling him closer, hoping that Adam would lick him clean as he had promised. 

A smile on his lips, Adam hugged him tightly, sinking into his touch. It was easier to touch him this time, without all of the cum between them. Normally, Adam would collapse over top of Nigel for a few minutes, both of them trying to regain composure, function. Then, once he could think straight and his body stopped humming and the blood stopped surging through his veins, once the texture started bothering him again, Nigel would turn him over and lick him clean, just before the texture became intolerable. Nigel usually wiped himself off on the sheets, clean enough for them to cuddle a bit longer, until they were ready to get up and shower off. But now, sitting there, he didn't need to move. He could just stay there for a moment. 

“Nigel… _Mmm_ … Thank you, Nigel… Felt so good…” Adam sighed, holding him tightly. He exhaled slowly, eyes closed peacefully. He could've stayed there for an eternity. But Nigel was messy from the waist down, and Adam had made a promise. 

“Lay back, please?” Adam requested. 

Nigel obeyed, pulling back from his grasp, if somewhat reluctantly. He leaned back, spreading his legs out, cock now flaccid between his thighs. His head was propped up against the headboard, sinking into the pillows and sheets, a look of satisfaction and bliss on his face. His features were so often so hard, so sharp, so chiseled, but right then… He seemed so serene and peaceful, like a work of art. 

Adam propped himself between his lover’s legs, leaning over top of him. Adam pressed a small kiss against the scar on Nigel’s forehead, the one always cleverly hidden behind his hair, except for right then, hair pressed back with sweat. Nigel didn't like to talk about how he got his scars, and Adam didn't press the issue. The problems of his past was his business. The problems of his future, however… Those were Adam’s privilege. 

Adam smiled against his skin and slowly worked his way down, pressing a kiss against his mouth, Nigel eagerly returning the favor. Sweet, warm, full, familiar, _Nigel._ His kiss tasted like smoke, but sweet at the same time. All Adam knew to describe it as was _Nigel._

Adam only lingered on his lips for a moment before moving down to his neck, kissing the tattoo of the pin-up girl. Nigel explained that he had been in prison when he got that tattoo, having only been incarcerated a few weeks. He had started questioning his sexuality there, but didn't want to admit that he was bisexual, so had gotten it as a statement. Sometimes, Nigel expressed regret for it, but Adam liked it. Adam had always liked tattoos, always wanted one, but was too nervous, never knew what to get. He liked the idea of them though. The permanence, something to show who you are to the outside. 

Adam slowly pulled away from his tattoo and let his lips trail down his clavicle, down his chest, over the scar on his side, to his hip bones, down his pelvic bones, until he kissed lightly against Nigel’s spent cock, taking him into his mouth, tongue swiping beneath the foreskin, tasting himself and Nigel beneath the skin. 

Nigel let out another loud moan, reaching to grip Adam's hair again. One particular movement from Adam's tongue made Nigel pull his hair and whine helplessly, squirming with over sensitivity under him. His unsteady breaths - pants - were loud and he couldn't stop the noises he was making. 

When Adam finally finished, Nigel pulled him up with shaky arms, pulling Adam over top of him and kissing him, tasting both of them on Adam's tongue. Fuck, that was hot. Nigel was amazed every time Adam sucked or licked his cock. Adam had learned so quickly how to use his mouth to give Nigel pleasure, knowing exactly where to touch. It was his favorite thing Adam did to him. He thought that only fucking Adam could possibly feel better than being inside of his mouth, but he didn't press the subject, didn't ask again. He was happy to wait for as long as Adam needed to, he would wait until Adam told him he wanted to try it. For now, they could try other things. 

“You actually… _fuck._ You actually did it,” Nigel said, amazed, laughing against Adam's lips. “You're fucking unbelievable, Sparrow. I love you so fucking much.”

“I love you too, Nigel.” Adam whispered, leaning into his lover’s touch, arms wrapping tight around his torso. “It felt so good… I want… I want to do it again… But I think next time, maybe I could… I could do it to you. Or… Well, one day I'd like to do it to you. You can do it to me again before then, but someday…” 

Nigel shot him a puzzled look, and Adam recognized it as such, realizing that Nigel couldn't actually read minds just because he was neurotypical. It only felt that way sometimes. But he didn't know what he was talking about. Adam would have to explain the thoughts that had been going through his mind ever since he'd seen Nigel naked the first time, and the thoughts that had been pushed into determination after that experience. 

“There's this thing called foreskin restoration, where the skin already on the penile shaft is stretched so that it covers the head, and it can help bring the sensitivity back. You can do it manually by tugging the skin for a few hours a day, but it takes a long time to do that. A really long time. Years. Or we could do it surgically by grafting the skin from the testicles, but I don't know if I want to do it surgically, since it's also expensive and the success rate isn't that high so I don't think that's the best option, but it is the fastest way. But then there are a lot of different devices that can be used from home. I think that our best bet would be the dual tension restorer. I've read where people have had an almost entirely restored foreskin in less than two years with that one, and I could combine two or three of them. It may take a lot of time out of the day, but I could have a full foreskin in less than a year. And you could help me. And… Then I could do it to you.” Adam explained. 

Nigel thought about it for a moment. He had never heard of it, and it sounded… fucking weird. He would definitely need some time to adjust to the idea, and it felt too good to be true that Adam could ever actually have a foreskin again. Nigel wanted it, wanted it to be possible. 

“Are you sure this is safe, Sparrow?” Nigel asked, his hands moving up and down Adam's back, fingertips tracing the line of his spine slowly, softly. “This sounds fucking impossible,” he said, a bit concerned, but he was willing to try, to let Adam try if that would make him happy. “It sounds too fucking good, but also fucking impossible.”

“Yes, yes, it's safe. We have to take it slow; rushing could cause me to hurt myself. And it takes a lot of dedication, but the benefits are astronomical and… I want it so bad Nigel. It's far more practical. Genital mutilation is disgusting and not only does it take away sexual pleasure, but functionality is greatly decreased as well. Besides… It'll feel better. And it'll look like yours.” 

Adam buried his face in Nigel’s chest for a moment, breathing him in before glancing down between Nigel’s legs. He let out a soft sigh before running his fingers down Nigel’s side. 

“It's not impossible either. When the penis is erect, it's obviously longer than what it is flaccid. It works by taking the excess skin and simply stretching it out until it covers the glans. It takes time, but it will work.” Adam scooted up, lifting his heavy head and reaching out, taking the hand that danced over his spine and pulling it in front of their eyes. 

“Hold your fingers straight.” Adam instructed. Nigel didn't even hesitate to follow. Adam let his fingertips graze over the skin over his knuckles, not as taut as the other skin. “Now curl them.” Nigel obeyed, curling his scarred, calloused hands into a fist, the skin on his knuckles pulling tight. “Now straight again.” Adam instructed. 

“That's how the penis works. Kind of. Like the skin on your knuckles pulls tighter when you have your hand in a fist, and then is looser when it's resting… The skin on the penis works like that. Flaccid, the skin is looser, and pulled tighter when erect. Otherwise, your skin would split every time you got aroused. They just take the looser skin during rest and stretch it over. See?” Adam tried to explain, perhaps going further than what he needed. 

Nigel smiled, his love for Adam making him feel warm inside. Adam was brilliant and amazing, he knew so many things Nigel didn't know - that he never cared to know, he was beautiful and fucking perfect for Nigel and Nigel would do anything, anything in the world to make him happy. 

“I fucking love the way you think, Sparrow,” Nigel said, looking up at him with pure adoration in his eyes. He loved the way Adam explained things to him, how Adam always talked more than necessary, because he loved to hear Adam's voice. He loved to see his lips moving when he talked, his eyes glowing when he saw that Nigel was paying attention - and Nigel always was. “I fucking love your brain,” he said and pulled Adam down for a kiss. 

Adam smiled against Nigel’s lips for a moment, only lingering a few moments, savoring the way that his lips felt and tasted before pulling away and burying his face back into Nigel’s chest. He inhaled slowly, taking all of him in. The way he smelled like smoke and leather and soap and _Nigel_ , the way his hair brushed against his cheek, the warmth of his skin… He loved every last inch of him.

“So… So we can do this?” Adam clarified.

Nigel just nodded shortly, small smile on his lips.

Adam gave a happy sigh and curled tighter against Nigel, holding him as tightly as he possibly could. He knew that they'd have to get up and face the day soon, but Adam just wanted to lay there, holding his Nigel. 

He knew that they'd have to get up eventually. It was getting late, and Adam had paperwork that he needed to finish, despite the fact that it was his day off. Nigel had also mentioned maybe going to the park a few blocks from where they lived. There was a cellist that played in the gazebo on Sunday nights that Nigel liked to listen to. He said that she reminded him of a past life. Not a literal past life, but life before he’d met Adam. Nigel oftentimes liked to say his life was broken up into two parts: before Adam, and after Adam. But there were things to do if Nigel wanted to listen to the cellist. 

Nigel would need go to the store and Adam would need to get his paperwork done. Then Nigel would do the laundry and Adam would clean the house. Then Nigel would need to go to his own home, the home that he still owned for some reason despite never actually being there, and clean up a bit, get more clothes for the week, feed his fish and change the water. 

But it could wait. It was only 9:37 a.m. anyways. He just wanted to lay there, wrapped in Nigel’s embrace, listening to the slow pounding of his heart. 

“I love you.” He whispered. He rarely initiated in saying those three words, but he couldn't hold it back. He was hopelessly in love with Nigel. 

“I fucking love you, Sparrow.” Nigel said, smiling brightly at Adam. “More than anything in this whole fucking world. More than my own life.” 

He kissed Adam again, slowly, lovingly, hoping that they could just relax stay there for a few more minutes at least. It was all he wanted, and nothing really mattered to him at that moment, only Adam.


End file.
